<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Доппельгангер by fandom Heroes NBC 2020 (fandomHeroesNBC)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102968">Доппельгангер</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHeroesNBC/pseuds/fandom%20Heroes%20NBC%202020'>fandom Heroes NBC 2020 (fandomHeroesNBC)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heroes (TV 2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, Angst and Drama, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Time, Prostitution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHeroesNBC/pseuds/fandom%20Heroes%20NBC%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Клэр не знает, чего хочет: довести всё до абсурда, влезть совсем уж не в свою шкуру? Или почувствовать наконец хоть что-то?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire Bennet (Heroes TV 2006)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Доппельгангер</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Коста-Верде похожа на Одессу. Ещё один маленький город, гордо носящий чужое имя. Город-притворщик, засранный доппельгангер, который хрен найдёшь на карте.</p>
<p>Дома Клэр не осмеливается произнести это вслух. Дома она улыбается папе и целует маму в прохладную щёку после ужина. Да, у неё всё в порядке. Нет, она не выделяется и не привлекает внимания. Можно подняться наверх?</p>
<p>Её комната здесь похожа на комнату в старом сгоревшем доме. Вот только, к счастью, без мягких медведей. Больше папа их не покупает, Клэр признательна. Неловко мастурбировать, когда на тебя смотрит с десяток тусклых круглых глаз, чувствуя слабый запах отцовского одеколона.</p>
<p>Клэр делает уроки, пока внизу папа о чём-то спорит с Лайлом, а мама рассказывает о соседских собаках. Она дожидается, когда папа поднимется к ней, постучится и мягко поцелует её на ночь. Он касается губами лба, целомудренно и мягко, точно прикладывается к святыне. Клэр ловит его за руку и не отпускает — она нуждается в этом ритуале. Она надеется, что однажды вечером она крепко заснёт, стоит папе закрыть дверь, а утром всё станет хорошо.</p>
<p>Ни одно утро не приносит облегчения. Она чувствует, будто её всунули в платье на пару размеров меньше, затянули в корсет, и тугая шнуровка не позволяет дышать. Клэр кажется, словно она последнее время провела закопанной заживо и кислорода осталось на пару вдохов. Её не учили, как с этим справляться.</p>
<p>Нейтан отвечает на звонки, только когда слишком пьян.</p>
<p>— Знаешь, я завтра и не вспомню, что ты звонила, — он слишком чётко выговаривает слова и смеётся не к месту. — Завязывай с этим. Мне нечего сказать тебе.</p>
<p>И Клэр слушает равнодушные гудки.</p>
<p>Она не знает, чего хочет: довести всё до абсурда, влезть совсем уж не в свою шкуру? Или почувствовать наконец хоть что-то?</p>
<p>Коста-Верде — маленький город, но при должной осторожности можно всё обставить и не нарваться на знакомых. Где-то через месяц после того, как они переехали, Клэр впервые продала свою девственность. В первый раз было страшно — что не заплатят, что не поверят, что будет противно. Но Люк — он ровесник отца, гладко выбрит и красиво седеет — протягивает пачку денег, когда она ещё одета. А затем ласково шепчет что-то, расстёгивая блузку на груди и поднимая юбку к бёдрам.</p>
<p>— Давай без всего? Хочу почувствовать тебя там, — говорит он, гладя её живот раскрытой ладонью. — Я доплачу, сладкая.</p>
<p>Клэр стонет и качает головой:</p>
<p>— Только в презервативе, — она шумно выдыхает, чувствуя прикосновение к клитору. — Не обсуждается.</p>
<p>Когда он входит, ей не больно — ничего общего с падением с моста или с тем пожаром. Смазки хватает, и Клэр тянется к нему, думая о том, где будет хранить деньги.</p>
<p>На следующее утро ей пишет Аннабель:</p>
<p>«Как всё прошло?»</p>
<p>«Всё ок, — отвечает Клэр. — Я хочу ещё. Найдёшь клиента?»</p>
<p>Аннабель молчит, и Клэр добавляет:</p>
<p>«Можешь отправить меня к своему гинекологу. Я девочка)».</p>
<p>Аннабель скидывает адрес. Затем долго изучает принесённую справку, но не задаёт лишних вопросов. Клэр отдаёт ей 60% от каждой сделки. После школы она решила уехать куда-нибудь — в Канаду, Великобританию, Австралию. Клэр не знает, что будет там делать, но мысли об Оттаве, Лондоне, Сиднее позволяют улыбаться за завтраком, даже если она почти не спала ночью.</p>
<p>Папа ничего не замечает. Клэр ещё не знает, что в общем-то все города похожи друг на друга.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>